


A Sidekick in the Sidelines

by jinnocenceph11



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Gen, Major Character Injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-29
Updated: 2015-02-01
Packaged: 2018-03-09 07:51:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3241961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jinnocenceph11/pseuds/jinnocenceph11
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"No way it will happen to Leo! No way!"</i>
</p><p> </p><p>Kun is on Manchester watching El Clasico with his Argentinean teammates...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Premonition

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LynyrdSkynyrd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LynyrdSkynyrd/gifts).
  * Inspired by [No Need For a Cape](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3215165) by [LynyrdSkynyrd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LynyrdSkynyrd/pseuds/LynyrdSkynyrd). 



> The events of LynyrdSkynyd's No Need For a Cape on Kun Aguero's perspective

It is a very gloomy morning in Manchester. Nonetheless, it doesn't dampen Sergio "Kun" Agüero's day. (Well, actually, the Mancunian weather never dampens his day at all!) Especially today.

He and Pablo Zabaleta (along with United rivals but Albiceleste mates Ángel di Maria and Marcos Rojo) have agreed to watch El Clasico later after their training since all EPL teams have prior commitments with the FA Cup, they have no games held today.

Kun is very excited indeed. For the first time in months, he will be watching his best friend thrash Real Madrid... again... (He only catches up La Liga matches in replay that is if he has time).

He is smiling and giggling uncontrollably like a fangirl while driving his way to the Etihad Campus. He cannot truly contain his excitement as he blasts some cumbia tunes that both he and Leo likes. Kun is definitely a _natural_ Messi fanboy.

The night before, he, Zaba, Ángel and Marcos agreed for a bet with Kun and Zaba going for Barça and Ángel and Marcos going for Real Madrid with the losers will treat the winners on their future call-ups with Argentina. It looks like a Manchester Derby bet than an El Clasico bet though.

As he is about to arrive to the campus, he picks up his phone on his side and calls for Zaba.

"Hey man! Are you looking forward for tonight?" Kun wildly smiles.

"Kun! Can't you really wait until later for that? And besides we have training today!" Zaba seems not as keen as Kun is.

"Zaba! You're ridiculous! Of course I know that man. But-" Zaba sighs heavily...

"I know... I know... You are just too excited to see Leo in action right? Have you not seen him enough before? Especially during call-ups?"

"Yeah... but hey we are talking about El Clasico here! It is not just another La Liga or Friendly game, I repeat, **It is _El Clasico_!** And Leo shows his true best there."

"And since when he is not the best ever? You seem to discount all his efforts during those games other than El Clasico, eh? And besides we are talking about Leo!" Zaba seems annoyed to Kun's overenthusiastic antics.

"Argh! Zaba! Don't spoil my mood here with your lecture, you old man! Well, are you there already at the Stadium?"

"No... I'm still here at home... Who would have thought this fatherhood would be this hard? And yet it is fulfilling..."

Kun suddenly remembers those moments whenever Benjamin, his son, is at Manchester. He loves every second with him. He misses him now so much since he is now in Argentina with his mom. He really wishes that he is with him right now so that they can watch his _Tio_ Leo destroy Real Madrid.

"Yeah... it really is... Oh hey, I'll see you later! And bring Christel and your child with you later at my house!"

"What? No way! You're too noisy! My child won't get sleep especially with your _wild_ antics!"

"Hey! Don't be like that! Alright, I'll see you later! Bye!" Kun drops the call as he is about to park his car.

 

 

Kun gets ready to the training for their next game against Chelsea which will be held next week. Manuel Pellegrini wants them to be fully prepared for the big game thus their training becomes more intensive as ever. These last 2 seasons has been full of injuries (including Kun's) and controversies (especially that Frank Lampard one.. Fortunately/Unfortunately, he is now in New York serving his club) so they need to be fully prepared. Manchester City want that title back to their hands this season. _This should be their time._

"Yo Kun! Nice to see that stupid face of yours!" Samir Nasri greets as he arrives and shoves his shoulder to Kun and he points his finger to Kun's face.

"Nice to see that monkey face too!" Kun jokes back and turns around to get his precious No. 16 shirt. The Frenchman frowns lightly and goes on his way to his quarters to get ready.

"You look excited! What's up with you?" Samir looks again to Kun while getting his things from his pouch. "Don't tell me Karina will be here again? You little rascal!"

"No, _boludo._ And I'm not gonna tell you!" He tells Samir as he points his finger to him. Samir rolls his eyes and smiles.

"Ohhh! So this little lad is not gonna tell us his secrets huh? Are you now cheating with Karina with some English girl?" Their number 1, Joe Hart shows up timely and puts up his shoulder to Kun to juice up the details.

"No way, you ass! Why would I do that?" Kun pushes the English goalkeeper while the latter is laughing hard.

"I think I know what's up..." David Silva arrives in a most stoic way. The three turns their heads to him. He is not the type of person who talks that much unlike the rest of his teammates (in exception of Aleks Kolarov who is almost always serious). But even though the Spanish midfielder is not much of a talker, he certainly has made impact during their games thru his smooth and accurate passes.

"And what's that?" Samir looks to David curiously.

"It's El Clasico." David simply answers and goes on his way to his quarters.

"Ohhh... Now I get it!" Samir turns to Kun and smirks to him.

"And so what? Leo's gonna win it! And I gotta watch it!" Kun is so defensive when it comes to his fanboy tendencies to Leo.

"There you go! There's our answer!" Joe joins the smirking campaign against Kun.

"Why don't you just bring him here and make him sign to play for us? So you just watch him everyday and you can't just wait for your call-ups."

The three turns to Samir. Sometimes he just doesn't shut up. Silva rolls his eyes to that thought.

"As much as I want him to be here.. I don't think that's gonna happen..." Kun turns around and faces his teammates. "And besides I don't want to force something that he is not happy with... He is happy at Barça. And nobody can take that." Kun shrugs the thought and smiles. He is friends with Leo for years that is why he understands everything that Leo has been decided for. Leo is a very loyal person and Kun knows. His loyalty is unquestionable despite all those _ridiculous_ transfer rumours. He is just that stubbornly loyal. All those times that media wants to destroy that loyalty (especially the Argentinian and the Real Madrid-manipulated media) makes him stronger than ever. He just gets them back by playing better. That's just who he is.

By the time that Kun is finished, Manuel Pellegrini calls all his players for their training.

 

 

 

Later that afternoon, after their rigorous training session, Kun goes back to his house to get ready to watch the first El Clasico game of 2016/2017 season. But first he has to rest and have a _siesta_ to have energy for later.

As soon as he enters his very comfy bedroom, he changes his outfit to his normal house clothes and sets his alarm for an hour. He then found his bed and slumps to it. Little did he notice that he began to close his eyes and sleeps.

 

 

 

"Give way! Give way!"

A very deep voice shouts from somewhere. Everything is blurry...

"It is an emergency! Give way!"

Kun is standing in a white corridor... He hears everything but he cannot find the origin of that voice... He is wondering why he hears those voices...

Until he sees people who are running towards his direction.... He sees a lot of doctors and nurses pulling a hospital bed with someone in it....

"Please! Do everything! We beg you!"

The faces are kind of blurred and the voices are kind of distorted... but it seems that they are wearing a soccer jersey that is familiar to him...

" _Por Favor!"_

He sets himself aside to give way to the rushing entourage as they got nearer to his direction. The faces are also getting clearer. His eyes widened as he sees them.

He sees a lot of familiar faces behind the rushing nurses and doctors... All from Barcelona... Ranging from Gerard Piqué, Xavi Hernandez, Neymar, Javier Mascherano, Coach Luis Enrique and a familiar girl...

He is now curious who is that person lying on that bed.... He guesses it is definitely someone from their team...

As soon as the entourage passes him, his eyes widened more. His sweat becomes cold. His tears slowly falling from his face. He is truly shocked on what he saw especially on who is the person lies on the bed...

It is none other than his best friend, Lionel Messi.

The entourage has now passed him... He falls down on his knees... The shock truly got him... Tears are now flowing... He is terribly panicking...

"Leo... No... LEOOOO!!!!"

 

 

 

Kun gets up quickly as soon as he wakes up from his nightmare. Cold sweat is flowing in his face and his heartbeat is getting heavy. His eyes are teary and reddening... _Leo... Dios mio... What was that?_

When he has calmed down, he goes to the bathroom to wash his face. He sees from his mirror the effects of that nightmare to his face. He is now confused why he dreamed like that.

_No way it will happen to Leo! No fucking way!_

Then, he picks up his phone when he got out of his bathroom to call for Leo. He might be at the hotel from Madrid right now.

But, Leo is not able to answer. _He must be sleeping_. Kun thought. _Of course he is. So stupid of me.  
_

He texted him instead.

_Hey Leo, How are you? You'll win this thing! I can feel it! I know you will as always! Please be safe always! Un abrazo. :)_

Kun forgot something so he texted Leo again.

_Smash Cristiano with a hattrick please? ;)_

 

 

 

That night, It has become a gathering between Albiceleste players as they arrived in Kun's house to watch for their friend's game. Zaba arrives first who brought some fish and chips with him. He has become a True "Blue" Mancunian. Then followed by, Ángel and Marcos, who came straight from their training in the Old Trafford. Louis Van Gaal is surely a tough cookie.

Kun prepared Maté for everyone as they wait for the start of El Clasico in Bernabéu. He also served the fish & chips from Zaba and some Argentinian snacks Kun bought earlier. All of them are now gathered at Kun's living room.

Kun and Zaba are sitting on the right side while Ángel and Marcos are sitting on the left side. Excitement and Tension are now high as they are now cheering for their bets. (Although all of them wanted their friend and captain to win the game against his rival numero uno, Cristiano Ronaldo. Well, a certain someone has played with both best players of the world so he is kind of neutral when it comes to their rivalry).

As soon as the referee whistles, The game now kicks-off.

 

 

 

Half-time comes and the score is 0-0.

The two teams have become too defensive despite their respective best strikers are in their team. They seem to cancel out each other. Barça may have an advantage with more possessions than Real but the Los Blancos seems to cancel their efforts to score. It has become frustrating to watch.

"The Manchester Derby is nothing compared to this!" Zaba comments as he points to the TV.

"Yeah it truly is..." Ángel agrees. He is the only one among the 4 who experienced both El Clasico and Manchester Derby. "This will get ugly sooner or later."

"Why do you say that?" Marcos curiously asks Ángel.

"You'll see..." Ángel simply responds to Marcos' question.

The game has now resumed. Everything is in line with this as they do want to gain 3 points. Meaning whoever wins will lead the table. It is the matter of whoever will score first will win the game.

They see Leo, Masche and the rest of his teammates back to the pitch as well as their Real counterparts. They will give their all to win the game and a draw is not even an option.

The commentators are now frustrated because of the lack of real action from both teams. They are expecting them to exchange goals considering that the Blaugrana has MSN (Messi, Suarez and Neymar) and the Los Blancos has BBC (Benzema, Bale, Cristiano) to rain goals against each other.

Even if the 4 are just watching it thru Kun's TV, they can still feel the high tension from the crowd in Bernabéu. Even Ángel who hasn't done El Clasico matches in the last 2 seasons can still feel its intense nature of the game. _No one's fighting yet fortunately._ Ángel thought then he witness his former teammates creating chances to score a goal. Karim Benzema is now charging thru the goal thanks to the brilliant assist from James Rodriguez. But Masche is definitely ready for the kill as he glides Benzema to deflect his attempt shot. He did the same 2 years ago in the last World Cup against Arjen Robben.

 _Thank God for Masche!_ Kun breathes a sigh of relief a little bit which means that the score still stands at 0-0.

Usually, Kun will be loud during these type of matches and there will be mockery but El Clasico is way too different. Even a Brazil-Argentina friendly game cannot create this kind of tense rivalry. As it turns out, nobody is talking right now since the game is as tense as it is.

Suddenly a cup cracks. Zaba notices it.

"Hm? Kun, your cup. Does it have a crack before?" Zaba examines the cup closely. Kun notices it. It is big.

"No, I just put water on it. And it is neither hot nor cold." Kun points to the pitcher in the dining table from where the water is from.

"Oh God... I'm not really a superstitious person but it sounds like a bad omen..." Zaba responds as his face becomes serious. Kun gulps deeply and he has experienced enough nightmare earlier to be scared of.

"Shhh.. Zaba can you please be quiet for a minute?" Fortunately for Kun, Marcos complains as he is trying to concentrate watching the game. He and Zaba responds by going back to see the game.

 

 

 

It is the 65th minute, and still 0-0.

And as Ángel predicted, things are now getting ugly...

As usual as in every El Clasico matches, Pepe is involved in a fight with Sergio Busquets. It seems they have a very silly argument of who caused the game to stop (According to Ángel). They are now glaring at each other and their faces are now closer than ever while throwing some insults against each other.

"Oh dear, there it is..." Ángel comments. It is no surprise for him and it is no secret that this will inevitably happen. It is no fun without a Classic Pepe fight. "Good thing that Iker holds Sergio off. If not, it will make things worse. This could be a riot if that happens."

"It gets really nasty huh?" Zaba notices the referree booking everyone involved as if he is giving those yellow cards away like a salesperson gives his pamphlets to his customers.

Then they see Cristiano Ronaldo looks confused on what is happening. Kun thinks its funny but Ángel thinks he just want to resume the game.

Leo meanwhile gets back to his position and marks the Portuguese. "He seems fed up already to the fight and wants the game back. That's our Leo!" Kun comments and he is grinning like a proud mama.

These two greats are always the main highlight of every El Clasico game. They are always the reason why people around the globe are glued up to their televisions to see them perform and to debate who's the best (also who will win 2016 Ballon D'Or). But the debate does not end at the final whistle. It goes on and on. Actually, they are now trending in all social media sites.

Suddenly, a pitch invader who wears a Barça shirt swiftly runs towards to the direction of Cristiano and Leo. Leo quickly notices him but Cristiano does not as he is behind the guy.

"Oh how sweet is that... I'm sure he wants a hug from Leo, no?" Kun smiles and turns to Zaba.

"I bet he- What the FUCK?!"

Then an ominous silence spreads the room. "Hey guys? What's happening?" Kun is still confused on what's going on. He eyed Zaba, Ángel and Marcos but all of them are silent on whatever they saw. "Guys!!"

"God! Y-you did not see it?" Marcos blankly faces Kun. He seems teary eyed and his voice is shaky. "A-are you serious?" Kun just nods with his confusion kicks in.

Marcos points his shaky index finger to the TV. A replay is currently showing a gruesome incident happened a while ago. All people in Bernabéu are shocked on what they saw (in exception of Cristiano Rolando who was in the ground). Even the commentators were silent. No one is speaking and no one is moving.

It currently shows how Leo pushed Cristiano hard and saves him from being stabbed on his back by that violent pitch invader. Leo was stabbed instead on his stomach. They saw Leo's shocked face.

"I-Is this a joke? It must be a prank right? RIGHT?!" No one bothered to answer him back since they are more shocked than him. The incident does not sink in yet on them. They are still in denial.

The flashback of his earlier nightmare is suddenly coming back to him. He remembers Leo's very pale and almost lifeless face. He is terribly unconscious and it seems that he lost a lot of blood.

"Oh no... it's not happening... No way it's happening... It can't be... Leo... Leo.. LEO!!!"

Panic sinks in to Kun. The premonitions are clearly becoming a reality.


	2. Miracle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I.... I should have saved Leo... I should have..."
> 
> Panic sinks in to Kun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading this! I hope you enjoyed reading this. Let me know what you think of this in the comments.
> 
> I would like to thank LynyrdSkynyrd for letting me add Kun's perpective to the events happened in her wonderful fic "No Need For a Cape". :)

_Why? Why did this happen?_

Thoughts of a man who just saw his best friend almost killed. The worst thing was? Kun cannot do anything about it.

The game unjustly continued even minutes after the incident happened. The referees decided for it without giving any reason. Gerard Piqué was clearly very angry to the decision while he is being hold by Xavi and Masche. Iker Casillas also opposed their decision but the referee just glared at him and simply did not give consideration to this extreme situation. Piqué is clinching his fist as if he wanted to punch the referee. It is understandable since his best friend just got stabbed but their coaches called them to heed for this inconsiderate decision.

Kun, Zaba, Ángel and Marcos are still in shock. Especially Kun. After he saw the replay, he panics to the extent that he cried and shouted for his frustration. Frustration that he cannot be there immediately with his best friend. Frustration that he should be the one saving him....

He still is... The three cannot console him as they are as inconsolable as he is...

They are all crying just like they have lost the World Cup Final to Die Mannschaft 2 years ago... No, it is worse than that... They could have potentially lost their friend... They prefer to lost in a World Cup Final rather than losing their friend.

Zaba called Christel while crying and wailing. Christel wants to be with him to console him but her husband did not let her go as no one will look after their child who is still 1 year old.

Ángel wants to call his wife Jorgelina. Marcos wants the same to his wife. But they do not have much energy to talk. They just came late from a very long and rigorous training then this happens.

Then there's Kun...

Kun is on his knees... Unable to move... Unable to think...

Calls are now piling up in his phone. All come from his City and Albiceleste Teammates. It keeps on ringing. It's deafening in fact.

The game is still on but it seems that no one is doing an effort to score. Leo was substituted by Pedro but he didn't do much. Piqué cannot focus as his thoughts are not focused to the game (which is understandable). Neymar does not run that much while Luis Suarez is doing his best to attack but nothing came from it. Sergio Ramos is still a tough cookie to crack.

Luckily for Barcelona, Real Madrid doesn't do much either. Cristiano is acting like an amateur. He is still truly distraught on what happened. He misses his shots and passes from Benzema. Not that Benzema was doing good himself. Bale is like Suarez but Jordi Alba and Masche are doing their best to defend.

The fans are not cheering at all... They are all quiet from both sides... Even if someone will make a goal, they will not feel to celebrate it... The commentators are still rambling about what happened with Leo and the lack of security of Spanish Football instead of what is happening to the pitch.

Both Ancelotti and Enrique just sat to their bench. Both of these coaches are not as committed as they are minutes ago. Even the staff are not doing much. Iker and Bravo are just standing in their respective positions... Only their respective defenders are the ones doing their job (except Piqué)...

Game ends with 0-0... The 4 are not paying attention to the game just like everyone else in Bernabéu...

Suddenly, the fans (both Madridistas and Barcelonistas) raised their right hands by doing a three finger salute as a sign of solidarity against violence. It is like in The Hunger Games movie where Katniss Everdeen, the main character, salutes after Rue died.

All players saw that especially the Blaugranas... It took an extreme incident for 2 of the biggest clubs in the world and one of the biggest rivalries in the world to unite...

 

 

 

When the broadcast of the game ended, Kun has decided to one thing....

"I have to go to Madrid! I have to see Leo! I have to!" Kun panics as he turns to his Albiceleste friends.

"No Kun! You can't! I will contact Javi later! We have to stay put!" Zaba is trying to console Kun by holding his shoulders from this realized nightmare.

"No please Zaba, I have to go! _Por favor_!" Kun is a mess. He frantically tries to convince Zaba to let him go.

"No! We have to trust Javi on this!"

"Zaba is right, Kun. Javi is there. You do not have to worry a thing for the meantime." Ángel wants to reassure Kun that Leo will be alright.

"Then why Javi did not save Leo?!!" Kun shouts back to Ángel.

"Kun, you are being ridiculous! No one likes this to happen! Even Javi cannot predict this!"  Marcos shots back at Kun as he holds Kun hard. He is trying to be rational to Kun. Then he forcefully let go himself from Marcos.

"NO!! I WILL NOT FUCKING SEAT HERE AND WAIT! I WILL BE THE ONE WHO WILL BE THERE FOR HIM!! NOT JAVI! NOT THOSE FUCKING BLAUGRANAS!! NO ONE!! BUT ME!!"

Kun is frantically trying to go out of his house.

"KUN!! YOU IDIOT! WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU'RE GOING??" Pablo is now holding Kun tight along with Marcos.

"LET GO OF ME!! I'M GOING TO MADRID!! LEO NEEDS ME!!"

"STOP THIS KUN!! PLEASE!!" The two defenders are trying their best to hold him off.

"NOT EVEN YOU CAN STOP ME RIGHT NOW!!" Kun is very determined to go. He is strong enough to let himself go despite best efforts from the defenders.

"Sorry Kun but I have to do this..." A very hard punch to Kun's gut came from Marcos... They have to come with this last resort to calm Kun down...

"L...eoo..." The last word Kun utters before he was totally knocked out...

 

 

 

"Hey! and who the heck are you?" A young browned skinned teenage boy can't help himself asking this question. He closes his face and looked to that person in the eye.

"Huh? Uhh... Lionel..." A skinny almost pale looking teenage boy simply responds to a very awkward question. He was startled at first but he answered the other kid right away.

"Uhh... Leonel..." _Same as my second name, huh?_ "And your last name?"

"Messi..." The other simply answers.

That was the first time that Leo and Kun met during the last training sessions in Ezeiza before the South American Youth Championship 2005. They were teenagers then.

Kun remembers it. He always tell this story whenever media will ask for this. Even Leo remembers it. It is a proof of their friendship. The beginning of a beautiful and great friendship...

He stands in the middle of a white field while watching that memory. He is reaching out his right hand to touch Leo... The Lionel Messi 11 years ago....

Then suddenly the memory disappears...

Another one appears. It was the memory they have 2 years ago. That was the night before the World Cup Final.

"Kun?" Leo turns to Kun. Both of them are already lying in their beds at their hotel room in Rio. He is so excited to play that game.

"Hmmm?" Kun feels the same. Although he didn't turn to Leo.

"Are we going to win it?"

Kun opens his eyes and wondering why he asked that question. "Don't be ridiculous Leo! Of course! We will win it! For sure! Those Fuckin' Germans will taste the hunger of Lionel Messi's immortal glory!"

"Hey! I'm just another player for this wonderful team! We didn't reach this just because of me-"

"Of course we did because of you! Many people say it!" Kun stops Leo's overhumble tendencies. "Besides you're not only the best player in Argentina, you're the El Mejor Jugador del Mundo!"

"Shut it Kun! Don't discount yourselves. We're still a team. A team who always have a passion to win. Everyone has contribution at this point. You, Javi, Pablo, Ángel, Pipita, Chiquito, Fer, and everyone in our team are doing their best to reach this." Leo eyed Kun and look like he is truly hungry to win that cup. "We have to win. Not just for ourselves but for our nation. Argentina needs something to have joy with despite their everyday hardships. This is the only chance we have."

"Oh Leo! You're always the hero!" Kun teases Leo. Leo smiles to him. "Then if that's the case, I'll be your sidekick!"

"More like a PA than a sidekick if you ask me!" Leo jokes to Kun while laughing at him.

"Hey!" A pillow was thrown to Leo. Leo can't help but laugh at Kun...

The present Kun only smiles while his tears are falling down on his face... He just can't help it...

 

 

 

A very chilly air spreads across Kun's bedroom. He slowly open his eyes and he notices that his eyes are misty because of his tears. He can't help but to just stare blankly. He can't even feel the pain of the punch to the stomach that he received from Marcos...

It was morning already but the skies are as gloomy as Kun's heart... Normally, he won't be affected by it...

"Oh you're awake already..." Kun turns to his right to see who said it. It was David Silva...

"D-David? What are you doing here?" Kun raises himself to sit on his bed and looks again to David. David's eyes are as blank as it was.

"Zaba called for me and asked me to look for you." He stands up from his chair and steps forward...

"Oh... where is he now?"

"He had gone home. After I arrived, you were already sleeping so he had to go back home to take care of his child. He goes out along with Di Maria and Rojo."

"Oh... I see..." Kun heavily sighs and bows down.

"I'm sorry for what happened to Messi." David gives his sympathies to Kun. Kun suddenly wides his eyes and stares back at David. Then he bows down and stayed silent... "I'll get some food for you-"

"No need... I'm not hungry..." Kun stops David as he stares blankly again to his front...

"Alright..." He instead goes back to his seat.

"I.... I should have saved Leo... I should have..." Kun again is crying although he is less frantic than the night before. "W-Why is this happening? Why did this happen to him?! That good-for-nothing Portuguese should be the one stabbed and not Leo!!"

"Hey! Calm down Kun! And don't say that! Nobody wants that to happen... Not even Ronaldo..." David goes near Kun and he is trying to console him... "Come on Kun! You're better than this."

Suddenly, the doorbell rang. Both of them look at each other. But it seems that David knows who it is.

"Let's go Kun. That might be Zaba. He might give us some news. Come on." David reaches Kun and Kun nodded. David helped Kun get up from his bed. Kun can't feel his legs at first but he was able to walk midway to the stairs. But as soon as he can walk, Kun rushed to the front door to see Zaba. David is just following him.

"How was it?!" Kun opens the door and without greetings, he frantically (again) asks Zaba. "How is Leo doing?!"

"Can I at least go inside to talk about this?" Zaba didn't wait for Kun's answer as he enters while he rolls his eyes. He throw his jacket to the chair nearby.

"So how was he?!" Kun asks again. Zaba sighs first before telling him the updates.

"I called Javi last night. And Leo just got out of his surgery and..." Zaba gulps. He is unsure if he will tell Kun what's next.

"And WHAT?!" Kun cannot wait. He is truly impatient.

"Well, I don't know..." Zaba is also emotional to say the news.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DON'T KNOW?" Kun snaps again and holds and pushes Zaba angrily on his shoulders.

"I know Kun! I know! I'm sorry! I just..." Zaba is on tears... his voice is shaking... "D-don't know what to say..."

"Kun, calm down! Zaba is also going thru this so please you have to try to understand and calm down." David stops Kun for pushing Zaba further. He is trying to hold Kun to calm him down. "Why don't you both sit first before we continue and I'll prepare a tea for both of you, okay?" David offers his help to make things _slightly_ better.

Kun and Zaba agreed and sit at the dining room. They are both trying to calm down but both of them are not yet ready to talk further until David brings two cups with their tea. He put the tea on the table for each of them. Zaba drinks his while Kun takes only a sip.

"Now Zaba tell us what really happened to Messi?" David wants Zaba to continue what he is going to say. Kun stared Zaba and waits for the news.

"W-well, as I said, Leo just got out of the surgery but according to Javi, he is still in a critical condition. The doctors don't know the how much time will it last before he recovers..." Zaba bows down and his voice is really shaky.

"But he will be alright, right?" Kun is trying his best to calm himself. Although, he too again is beginning to be emotional. David turns to him and sees Kun's hands. It is shaky.

"I... I truly hope so... Javi will call later if he has updates for us... For now, let's just pray for Leo's recovery..." Zaba suggests as he grabs Kun's hands and holds them. Then the two hug it up while both of them are crying.

David wants to tell them about some complications of being stabbed in the stomach but it is not appropriate to say at this kind of situation. Besides he is not a medical professional to begin with.

Manuel calls later to David's phone informing them that their training is cancelled as most EPL teams did. It seems that all of them are affected by this incident. Not just in Spain or England but all around the world. 

 

 

 

It was rainy outside... The weather is really in tune with Kun's emotions...

At around 10 AM, Ángel, Marcos and Martin Demichelis arrived to Kun's home to gather and get the news straight from Javi. Everybody was so emotional. They hug each other as soon as they see each other. It is the only means of comfort for this difficult day for Argentine football. David excuses himself to go home but he will come back later to check on Kun. He might bring some of their City teammates.

Gonzalo Higuain of Napoli later calls them from Italy to check on them (especially Kun). He also heard the updates from Javi and Iker before he called them.

"Hey... Kun..." Kun can tell from Pipita's voice that he cried before he made this call. "We must hang on! Leo will be alright... He is strong remember?"

"Of course he is! He will recover!" Kun has calm down although his voice is a bit shaky.

"Javi, Antonella and his mom are already there to take care of him and also his Barcelona teammates. So don't go to Madrid for the meantime okay?" Pipita reminds Kun. Kun murmured an agreement and he passes the phone to Zaba.

And after Pipita ended his call, another call comes, this time from Ezequiel Lavezzi of PSG.

"Kun..." Pocho is sobbing... He is as emotional as everybody else is... "I... I know this is hard for all of us... But we will have faith, okay? He won't die! He won't..."

"Yeah.. he won't... I know he won't... He's Leo afterall..." Kun consoles Pocho... or rather they are consoling each other....

Then they are just waiting from one particular person to call, their Albiceleste vice-captain, Javier Mascherano. Everyone is quiet. Their glasses of water are already beginning to loss its coldness. Everyone is staring from different directions. They are not meeting each other's eyes.

While waiting for the call, they have decided to open the TV. For sure it's full of special coverage about what happened to Leo.

It ranges from commentaries, replaying his commemorative movie, his past interviews, documentaries about him and the like.

Then, they stumbled to a channel where they are telling the news of the fans reactions to the incident. Especially in Argentina... All people are giving their support for his swift recovery and some of them are going to church just to pray for him... They also watch some interviews from his close associates from his native city, Rosario... They are either sad or angry about what happened to him... But these people have tears in their eyes... It is very sad to watch...

Then, the Pope releases his statement about the incident.

 _Violence is and will never be an answer for peace. Sports are supposedly a way of understanding and_ _unify people to bring peace. It brings hope for a better world for people. I pray for my compatriot, Lionel Messi's swift recovery with the Grace of God heals him. Let us continue to promote sports as a way of seeding peace and unity around the world and never use this to further divide us._

The 5 are now praying upon hearing the words from the Pope.

Suddenly, Kun's phone rang... He grabs it fast as if he knows who's calling...

"How is Leo?!" Kun promptly answers the phone. Everyone looks to Kun.

"Kun... I-" Javi stops as he is coughing... He sounds like someone who hasn't slept at all...

"Hey Javi... How is Leo? Are you in the hospital?" He cannot wait for any second for Javi's answer.

"Gerard called me earlier and..." He coughs again... It must be the cold weather in Barcelona...

"And? What happened?" Kun is a bit calmer than hours before. Might be because he is tired...

"He woke up Kun! Thank God! He wakes up! I am about to go there now..." Javi happily gives the news to them.

Upon hearing this, Kun smiles for the first time since the previous night. He is now in tears again but now it is due to happiness that his friend has now woke up. The Albiceleste are now jumping for joy and now hugging each other! _Thank God for this miracle!_ Kun praises the Lord indeed for this miracle.

Leo's recovery is still a long way to go but this development is enough for the meantime. Waking up a day after this incident is a miracle indeed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize in advance if I butcher how the Pope gives his statement... :(
> 
> This follows the original ending of LynyrdSkynyrd's No Need For a Cape. I personally don't want anyone from my characters to die (especially real people). :)


End file.
